Headquarters
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Headquarters is the nerve center of your base. Upgrading the HQ unlocks new base buildings and upgrades. If your HQ is destroyed, the attacking enemy wins the fight and can steal your resources. The HQ receives damage whenever one of your base buildings is destroyed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **It is very important to protect your Headquarters, because if it is destroyed, the enemy wins the battle (and all of the resources that were at risk). **When a building in your base is destroyed, the Headquarters receives 10% of the building's max health as damage. **The higher the level your Headquarters is, the more buildings you will unlock. **The higher the level your Headquarters is, the higher the level you can upgrade your buildings to. **To upgrade your Headquarters to a higher level, you may need a higher experience level. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When starting your base the Headquarters appears as a structure with stone walls, a wooden roof, a flag at the side, sandbags lying on the ground and a tripod on the roof **At level 2 the Headquarters gains more sandbags on the ground and on the roof and crates against the wall. **At level 7 the Headquarters gains a blue corrugated metal roof, a hatch on the roof and 3 poles at the back. **At level 11 the Headquarters gains reinforced blue steel plating as a roof and a satellite dish on the top. ---- *'Trivia' **When the Headquarters is destroyed, all the buildings will then explode one by one, excluding Mines and Boom Mines. **Upon upgrading the HQ to level 2, the Heavy says that the HQ is finally large enough for him and his compatriots, suggesting that untrained troops are housed in the HQ until they are trained. **The HQ has a basement of sorts where all the loot, Power Stones, and island prisoners are held, released when an HQ is destroyed. **The HQ is the only building whose wreckage has anything but debris. **To upgrade your HQ to level 4, you need to build the Radar. **When the player attacks either by landing troops or damaging structures, all of the enemy villagers will rush into the HQ to hide. Economy Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Economy Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Support Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Support Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Defensive Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Category:Buildings